Undervaults of Ilsensine
| size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = 1 | races = Elder brain | languages = | religion = Ilsensine, Maanzecorian | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Encephalithid The Elder Concord | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The district of Oryndoll known as the Undervaults of Ilsensine was deep beneath the Ring Caverns and could not be walked to. The only ways to reach the Undervaults were either through teleportation or other similar spells or psionic disciplines or digging. The Undervaults were all connected together in an interlocking pattern. Description This area housed Oryndoll's temples and its stores of knowledge, which rivaled what was held in Candlekeep. This section of the city was essentially an illithid-only library, with lore stored in Thought Basins filled with water and encephalic fluid that was psionically imprinted with millions of pieces of lore, instead of books. It could be read only with detect thoughts/''ESP'' or other mind-reading powers. The library was cataloged in qualith writing on the wall above every basin. Without being able to read qualith, the contents of a basin could not be ascertained, and a non-illithid would only be able to gain random, even unintelligible information from the pools. In any case, non-illithids caught in this section of Oryndoll were killed on sight. Inhabitants The city's elder brain, the Encephalithid, resided within the Grotto of Sacred Thoughts. This was also where the deity Ilsensine manifested during the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR. Notable Locations * The Cenotaph of Maanzecorian: This was once a small house of worship in the Undervaults of Ilsensine. * The Grotto of Sacred Thoughts: This was a vast natural cavern in the heart of the Undervaults of Ilsensine. Appendix References Category:Locations in Oryndoll Category:Locations in the Lowerdark Category:Locations in the Darklands Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril